justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Brand New Start
( ) |artist=Anja |year=2012 |mode=Solo |dg= |difficulty= |nogm=2 |mc=Olive Green |pc=Red |gc= |lc=Yellow |pictos = 103 |perf= Bianca Lazzeri |nowc = LetMeFeelYa}}"Brand New Start" by Anja is featured on as a code-redeemable track exclusive to the Wii & Xbox 360 consoles. Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a female explorer who is wearing an orange explorer hat which covers her brown hair which is tied in a long ponytail. She is also wearing a red one-sleeved shirt, a pair of long yellow pants, and a pair of brown boots. She also has a belt with a piece of rope attached. Background The routine takes place in a jungle with a temple, a river with a rope bridge over it, and a volcano in the back part of the background. At some parts, some red and yellow, or green and yellow, lights on the temple light up. During the chorus, the volcano can be seen erupting. Showers of lava are also seen around the dancer. At the beginning and at the end, some leaves are seen obscuring the screen. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Put your right arm up. Letmefeelya gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves LetMeFeelYa gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Dance Quests *One player gets 3 stars *One player gets 4 stars *One player gets 5 stars *Get all Gold Moves *Get the "Great Finisher" dance style *Get GOOD while jumping Appearances in Mashups Brand New Start is featured in the following Mashup: * Kiss Kiss' (Cowboy)' * The Final Countdown Captions Brand New Start appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Explorer On The Ground * Explorer's Lash * Indiana Girl * Indiana Swing * Walk Like An Explorer Trivia General *''Brand New Start'' is the fourth song Anja has ever released, as well as the fourth of her songs to be featured on . **It is her only song that has never been uploaded to YouTube. **It was her last song in , due to conflicts between her record producers and Ubisoft.http://aneea.com/jared-leto-light-at-the-end-of-the-tunnel/ *''Brand New Start'' is the second of two songs to have been promoted by , along with You Make Me Feel.... **This makes the third game to feature songs that can only be unlocked with codes, after and . **Unlike You Make Me Feel..., Brand New Start has never been released as a DLC. *The final line of lyrics ("This is a brand new start") fades off before the highlighting begins, although they are sung. **It does not disappear with a fading effect, but rather very suddenly. Routine *Several files for can be found in the Wii U data of , suggesting the Cheetos promotion was going to be for the Wii, Xbox 360, and Wii U. *In the Wii U instruction booklet, Jungle Drum replaces s menu icon.File:Jungledrum jd4 manual.jpg **''Kids In America'' appears as the song s menu icon on the Xbox 360 manual. *''Brand New Start'' has a glitch on Kinect; occasionally, the intro after the coach selection menu will briefly lag. **The album coach is also affected by a glitch: the coach s outline is sometimes replaced by an orange silhouette which stands slightly to the right. *According to its code name, the routine for Brand New Start was initially meant for another song by Anja called Let Me Feel Ya. However, the songs were switched for unknown reasons. Gallery Game Files Letmefeelya cover generic.png|''Brand New Start'' Letmefeelya_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach letmefeelya cover albumbkg.png| album background Letmefeelya jd2014 ava.png|Avatar on Letmefeelya jd2015 ava.png|Avatar on and later games Letmefeelya golden ava.png|Golden avatar Letmefeelya diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar In-Game Screenshots Letmefeelya jd4 menu wiiu.png|''Brand New Start'' on the menu (Wii) Letmefeelya jd4 cover.png| cover (Wii) Letmefeelya jd4 menu xbox360.png|''Brand New Start'' on the menu (Xbox 360) Letmefeelya jd4 coachmenu xbox360.png| coach selection screen (Xbox 360) Letmefeelya jd4 score.png| scoring screen Letmefeelya jd4 gameplay 2.png| gameplay Behind the Scenes goodgirl letmefeelya bts.png|Behind the scenes (along with Good Girl) Beta Elements letmefeelya wiiu files.png|Unused Wii U files Others Letmefeelya album coach glitch.jpg|Album coach s glitch (Xbox 360) Jungledrum jd4 manual.jpg|''Jungle Drum'' s menu icon replacing s in the instruction manual Videos Official Audio Anja Brand New Start (Audio) Brand New Start (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplay Just Dance 4 - Brand New Start - Anja - 5 Stars Extraction Just Dance 4 - Brand New Start (No Hud 75fps) References Site Navigation de:Brand New Start it:Brand New Start pt:Brand New Start es:Brand New Start Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Anja Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Bianca Lazzeri Category:NTSC Exclusives Category:Songs by Ubisoft Category:Region Exclusives Category:Console Exclusives